His Fear
by synchromeshade
Summary: self-challenge HPDM/DMHP fanfiction entry #2 — Karena ketakutan itu menggerogotinya sampai tidak ada sedikit pun dari dirinya yang tersisa. SLASH. OS.


Segera setelah memasuki ruangan, dia tahu ada yang sangat berbeda di sana. Tangannya bergerak meraba permukaan tembok; segera menekan salah satu saklar di sana. Matanya menyipit atas cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyala, seperti membakar retinanya. Dia memutuskan mematikan lampu kembali. Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum pada akhirnya penglihatannya terbiasa akan kegelapan di sekelilingnya.

Dia berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan mudah ke arah sebuah sofa panjang dan mengempaskan tubuh di sana. Napasnya sedikit tercekat. Seperti ada sesuatu menekan dadanya. Dia merasa sesak namun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ditariknya napas beberapa kali dan mengembuskan dengan perlahan. Dilepasnya dua kancing teratas kemeja yang dia pakai, begitu juga mantel bepergian yang pada akhirnya dilemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Pakaian itu teronggok begitu saja; menatapnya dalam kebisuan tanpa arti.

Sepasang mata abu-abunya kini teredar. Dia memandangi flat itu dalam kegelapan; melayangkan tatapan ke sepanjang dinding bercat putih serta deretan foto di dalam rak kaca sebelum jatuh ke arah sebuah meja di dekat jendela. Ada dua buah mug di sana. Diletakkan saling berdekatan, diterangi cahaya rembulan yang menyusup malu-malu dari celah tirai.

Dia juga tahu masih ada sisa kopi di dalam mug itu yang belum sempat disingkirnya.

Disadarinya udara di dalam flat itu dingin.

Dan dia tahu penyebabnya bukanlah karena mesin penghangat yang rusak.

... karena saat ini dia hanya sendiri di sana.

... .. . .. ...

 **His Fear**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
No money is being made and no copyright or  
trademark infringement is intended._

 _for "self-challenge HPDM/DMHP Fanfiction"  
_ _ **prompt**_ _: [sepeda, rembulan, burung hantu, dan merak]  
_ _ **by**_ _: Ifu Ufi_

... .. . .. ...

Tidak jarang dia mendengar orang-orang mengandaikan dirinya seperti seekor merak yang begitu angkuh dan penuh percaya diri karena selalu mengangkat tinggi dagunya dan memandang orang lain dengan sebelah mata. Itu memang benar dan dia mengakui hal itu. Dia lahir di keluarga Darah-Murni, sudah sepantasnya dia merasa lebih baik dibanding siapapun—bahkan di hadapan Darah-Campuran atau Darah-Lumpur sekalipun.

Dulu dia membanggakan dirinya karena hal itu—karena lahir di keluarga Malfoy, karena dia adalah anak satu-satunya dimana semua kasih sayang dicurahkan sepenuhnya hanya untuk Draco. Dia menganggap dirinya lebih penting dari semua orang di sekitarnya. Dia patut dihormati. Orang-orang seharusnya mengikuti apa pun yang dia katakan. Dia harus menjadi sosok sempurna karena suatu hari nanti akan menjadi kepala keluarga Malfoy.

Karena begitulah dia diajarkan.

Karena hanya itulah yang selama ini dia tahu.

Dan karena alasan-alasan itu pulalah dia kini akan kehilangan seseorang.

Draco menatap telapak tangannya yang saling terkait di atas pahanya, tidak berkedip. Tubuhnya tersentak pelan saat suara dentang jam dinding menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Kedua matanya teredar dan menatap ke arah sebuah burung hantu kayu muncul dari dalam jam dinding. Burung hantu kayu itu ber-uhu sebelas kali; tanpa sadar dia menatap kembali pintu flat miliknya.

Pintu itu tertutupdan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu atau memutar kenop untuk masuk; bergeming di antara bisunya keadaan ruangan.

Draco menarik napas lalu mendesah. Dia memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya merasa lelah seolah-olah kekuatannya menguap begitu saja bagai embun di pagi hari. Dia bahkan tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menuju kamarnya.

 _Tidak ada gunanya_ , suara di dalam kepalanya berkata. _Semuanya sudah berakhir._

Dan Draco menyetujui hal itu.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kedua mata abu-abunya menatap langit-langit ruangan. Sekali lagi mendesah sambil mengerling ke arah pintu flat.

 _Dia tidak akan datang_ , suara itu berkata lagi. _Tidak ada gunanya kau menunggu orang itu_. _Kau sudah membuat kesalahan besar sehingga dia tidak akan kembali._

Draco memejamkan mata dan meringkuk sekecil mungkin; memeluk dirinya seperti bayi yang membutuhkan kehangatan serta perlindungan.

Mendadak hatinya terasa begitu hampa.

.

" _... Apa masalahmu, Potter?!" Nada suaranya meninggi di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya menatap nyalang. Amarahnya meluap bagai lava di dalam perut bumi; menggelegak panas dan siap untuk dimuntahkan. "Berhenti mengalihkan perhatian dan tatap aku, sialan!"_

 _Sepasang iris hijau cemerlang itu melebar. Dia menyadari jika pemiliknya memiliki amarah yang sama dengan yang ada pada dirinya. Bahu itu tegang. Kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh. Sekali lagi laki-laki di hadapannya memutuskan mengabaikan dirinya; memaksa Draco untuk mencengkeram bahu dan mendorong sosok itu ke dinding terdekat._

 _Napas mereka beradu; hangat dan menggelitik sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Ada dorongan tak kasat mata yang membuatnya ingin segera mengklaim bibir itu dalam ciuman panjang dan dalam._

" _Apa yang membuat bersikap tidak sopan seperti tadi, huh?" Draco kembali bertanya._

 _Laki-laki di hadapannya mendesis pelan marah. "Sungguh? Hanya itukah yang bisa kautanyakan sekarang?" Kedua iris hijau itu menatapnya sengit seperti ada kemarahan yang coba ditahannya. "Atau kau berpura-pura bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya?"_

 _Draco tidak mengerti. Sungguh sangat tidak mengerti. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi alasan Harry untuk bersikap dingin di hadapan Pansy Parkinson dan Blaise Zabini yang tidak sengaja ditemui mereka di Leaky Cauldron. Dia tidak tahu mengapa mendadak Harry memukul permukaan meja, bangkit dari posisinya sampai membuat tempat duduk terjungkal ke belakang, dan menghambur keluar tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Tidak memedulikan berapa kali dia memanggil nama laki-laki itu._

 _Dia pun terpaksa mengejar Harry dan mengabaikan kedua temannya._

" _... Sudah tiga tahun, kau tahu." Suara Harry membuatnya tersadar. Keningnya sedikit berkerut mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Sudah tiga tahun dan kau masih mengatakan 'Potter dan aku hanya teman minum. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu.' jika kita bertemu dengan teman-temanmu."_

 _Kini Draco-lah yang merasakan tubuhnya menegang, Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Harry dan mundur dua langkah. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang dikeluarkannya untuk membalas Harry._

" _Harry—"_

 _Laki-laki di hadapannya menggelengkan kepala. Bahu itu merosot. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang di balik kacamata tersebut menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diartikannya._

" _Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" Harry kembali melayangkan pertanyaan. "Sampai kapan kita menyembunyikan semua ini, Draco? Sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura hanya menjadi 'teman minum' sementara setiap malam aku tidur di tempat tidur yang sama denganmu? Sampai kapan kau akhirnya mau berterus-terang kepada kedua orangtuamu kalau kau berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki?"_

 _Draco tidak menjawab. Bahkan ketika dia melihat sorot terluka di mata hijau itu atau saat menyadari Harry mulai beranjak meninggalkan dirinya, dia tidak menemukan jawaban tersebut. Dia hanya menatap kosong dinding batu bata di hadapannya; mengabaikan pula suara yang ditimbulkan Harry ketika ber-_ Disapparate _dan menghilang di antara udara tipis di sekelilingnya._

 _Perlu waktu beberapa saat bagi Draco sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan tempat itu._

 _Keinginannya kembali ke Leaky Cauldron menemukan kembali Pansy dan Blaise menguap bersamaan dengan kepergian Harry._

.

Tubuhnya tersentak; membuatnya segera terjaga. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan menyadari entah sejak kapan dirinya terlelap di atas sofa. Tubuhnya sempat mengerang protes karena tiba-tiba bangun. Dengan kedua telapak tangan, dia mengusap wajahnya. Keringat membasahi kedua tangannya.

Sekali lagi dia mengedarkan pandangan dan mulai menyadari apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Sepasang mata abu-abunya jatuh ke arah pintu flat.

Di antara kegelapan ruangan, dia masih bisa melihat ada siluet seseorang di sana. Jantungnya segera berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat seperti baru saja mengayuh sebuah sepeda bermil-mil jauhnya. Draco bahkan bisa mendengar jantungnya seperti memukul tulang tusuk tanpa ampun. Napasnya sempat tercekat sebelum Draco menyadari kalau dia perlu bernapas.

Kedua tangannya terkepal. Dia tidak memedulikan rasa sakit ketika ujung kukunya menghujam telapak tangan. Dia bergeming dalam diam dan hanya mengamati siluet itu kini bergerak ke arah kamar tidur.

Harry bahkan tidak menyapanya bahkan setelah menyadari bahwa dia berada di ruangan yang sama.

Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu selama beberapa detik—dia yakin dengan hal itu—sebelum Harry memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Diamatinya laki-laki itu membuka pintu kamar tidur. Cahaya lampu dari dalam sana berhasil membawa sedikit penerangan di tempat Draco berada.

Dia memaksa tubuhnya bergerak dan mengikuti Harry. Kedua matanya mengamati dalam diam laki-laki itu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang mengatakan apa pun—tidak ada gunanya. Dia hanya diam, begitu juga dengan Harry.

Kesunyian yang menggantung di udara membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

Namun Draco merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan memang benar. Harry memutar tubuh dan menatapnya. Dia bisa melihat ada lipatan hitam di bawah mata laki-laki itu. Dia juga menemukan dirinya dalam kondisi sama di bayangan dirinya di permukaan cermin.

Sudah empat hari berlalu. Sudah empat hari Draco tidak bertemu Harry.

Sudah empat hari pula kekosongan di dalam hati Draco merongrongnya terus menerus seperti tidak akan hilang sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Dan itu sangat menyiksa.

Draco mengakui bahwa dia merindukan Harry—merindukan kehangatan tubuh laki-laki itu di depannya saat mereka berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia tidak suka terbangun di pagi hari seorang diri dengan tempat tidur di sebelahnya terasa begitu dingin.

Dan jika saja bisa, dia ingin segera mendekati laki-laki itu dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Jika bisa, Draco ingin segera mendaratkan ciuman di bibir itu; mengecap dan menghirup setiap jengkal yang bisa dicapainya.

Tapi Draco memilih untuk tidak bergerak. Dia diam dan menekan dorongan untuk mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Aku ... aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Dengan susah payah, Draco akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya. Dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Harry. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kaupikirkan. Kau akan mengemasi barang-barangmu dan pergi dari sini, bukan?"

Harry tidak menjawab namun keterdiamannya sudah cukup bagi Draco. Ditariknya napas panjang dua kali. Keraguan untuk mendekati laki-laki itu menguap dan hilang. Hanya perlu beberapa langkah lebar sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Harry. Bisa dilihatnya tubuh laki-laki itu kembali menegang.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke manapun," katanya lagi, terdengar lebih mantap. "Aku tahu aku membuat kesalahan. _Hell_ , ini bukan kali pertamanya kita berdebat tentang hal ini, bukan? Bisakah—maukah setidaknya kau memberiku waktu? Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya."

Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Sudah bukan pertama kali lagi Draco selalu berusaha tidak membawa persoalan ini ke permukaan. Sudah tidak jarang pula dia mendapati sepasang mata hijau itu menyorotkan kekecewaan.

Tapi apa lagi yang bisa Draco lakukan? Dia hanya seorang Slytherin pengecut yang tidak mau mengakui kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya bahwa selama tiga tahun ini dia mengencani seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Harry Potter sendiri.

Draco takut dengan semua penolakan yang mungkin didapatnya. Draco tidak ingin melihat kekecewaan dan kemarahan di wajah kedua orangtuanya. Bukan karena dia mempunyai hubungan dengan laki-laki melainkan dengan Harry sendiri.

Dia takut dengan semua konsekuensi itu—dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti di antara mereka.

Di satu sisi, dia tahu dirinya menginginkan Harry. Laki-laki itu berhasil mengisi kekosongan yang tidak pernah disadarinya ada. Dia menginginkan Harry melebihi apa pun di dunia ini. Namun di sisi lain, ketakutan menggerogotinya. Ketakutan akan semua penolakan itu membuatnya menjadi seorang pengecut. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya namun semua itu benar.

Draco Malfoy adalah seorang pengecut yang selalu bersembunyi di balik nama besar keluarganya. Dia laki-laki lemah yang bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakan sebuah kejujuran terhadap orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Dan sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" Harry bertanya, memaksa Draco untuk kembali menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. "Sampai kapan kita berada di dalam kepura-puraan ini?"

Kali ini, Draco tidak memalingkan wajah dan menghindari tatapan itu. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangan, menangkup wajah Harry, dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Dipejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum membukanya kembali.

"Segera," katanya sembari mengusap ibu jarinya di pipi laki-laki itu. "Segera. Aku berjanji."

.

Keesokan harinya, Draco menemui kedua orangtuanya.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanannya. Terasa amat panas dan perih sampai Draco merasakan darah di sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Di antara pandangannya yang kabur karena air mata, dia bisa melihat kekecewaan terukir jelas di wajah Narcissa Malfoy dan bagaimana ayahnya bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi.

Draco pergi dari Malfoy Manor dan kembali ke flat-nya. Harry segera tahu apa yang terjadi hanya dengan melihat bekas tamparan di wajahnya. Laki-laki itu memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan sementara air mata tanpa henti mengalir di wajahnya.

Dia terluka dan Harry tahu itu.

Dia juga tahu apa yang akan dihadapi ketika mengatakan semuanya kepada Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Dia tahu bukan senyuman hangat dan kata-kata penuh dukungan yang akan didapatnya.

Namun anehnya, Draco tidak merasakan kekosongan sama yang dirasakannya saat tidak bersama Harry.

Dan dari semua itu sudah cukup membuatnya meyakini bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **THE END**

 _Entri kedua! Semoga hasilnya sesuai dengan prompt ya? Dan ... tidak lupa saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada reader yang menyempatkan memberi review di fanfiksi sebelumnya. Maaf sekali belum bisa dibalas, orz. Tapi sangat saya hargai sekali #peluksemua_

 _Seperti biasa, terimakasih sudah membaca dan dua kali terimakasih jika ada yang meluangkan waktu me-review ;) ;)_


End file.
